5 YEARS A SLAVE: korra version
by du911
Summary: Korra left the south pole with high hopes, a week later she comes to republic city a broken shell of a woman with blood on her hands. story contains: torture, mutilation, crucification, and rape! you've been warned. This is another example of my 5 years a slave challenge!


5 YEARS A SLAVE: Korra version

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

Tenzin rushed into lin's office as fast as he could.

Lin! Is it true!? Do you have her!? Lin looked at tenzin gravely, I'm afraid so.

Tenzin hesitated before asking his next question. And the rumors...but the whole town is going crazy...so they can't be true...right? Lin wouldn't make eye contact...

Lin please tell me those rumors aren't true! The triads...the equalists...the bodies...please tell me korra had nothing to do with them!

Lin took a deep breath, look let me just tell you what we do know...

She paused to bring up a report. Let's start at the beginning...this morning around 7 a pro-equalist rally was being held in the park, that's the first time eyewitnesses were able to place her in the city...

EARLIER THAT DAY...

What do we want!? Equality! When do want it!? NOW!

Yes! My brothers and sisters our time has come! Time to repay the benders for the oppression-

Suddenly the biggest, nastiest, creepiest, most malevolent laugh that anyone had ever heard assaulted their ears. Everyone turned to see a water tribe girl cackling like a lunatic.

The head protestor glared, and what may I ask is so funny young lady?

It's just(snort) -it's just you seem to honestly believe you've been oppressed.

Think? My dear lady, we know we've been oppressed!

And like that, the mirth vanished from the girls face and the whole area was awash with killing intent so great that everyone nearby peed themselves in paralyzed fright.

The girl walked up to the head protestor. Oppressed? You think you know what oppression is?

She glared at the protestors.

Have you ever been forced to drink your own urine while your warden taunted you with a fresh pitcher of sparkling, clean water?

Have you ever watched a neighbor have his face sliced off and used as T.P. Just because his guard was too lazy to go to the store to buy more?

Have you ever been electrocuted repeatedly just so your tears could be harvested to make fruity lu-lu drinks?

Have you ever had your eye's ripped out just so while you work you wouldn't be tempted to escape lest you fall a cliff by accident and die?

Have you ever watched a good friend of your get chopped up in front of you get served to you as lunch, which you had to eat because that was all you were going to get that month?

Have you ever seen two brothers forced at gunpoint to choose between gutting each other in a knife fight or raping their little sister...all because a local aristocrat was bored?

The girl then leaned forward at the petrified head protestor.

And most of all, have you ever had to endure THIS! Screamed the girl as she tore off her shirt.

The entire rally vomited at the sight.

It looked like someone ripped off her breasts, slashed them, burned them, and did this several times just to rub it in. In fact, her whole body was messed up!

She glared at the head protestor. You know nothing of oppression. She stated flatly.

She turned to glare at the protestors again. Your all pathetic. I'd advise you all go home and reflect on how lucky you ungrateful louts truly are.

Too frightened to argue...or form any other form of rational thought, the mob quickly fled...

…...

Tenzin looked over korra's medical reports in disbelief. This-this is impossible- there's just no way.

Breasts, genitals, uterus, ass. All mutilated, multiple times, on multiple occasions. Lin flatly stated.

I saw her a week ago in the south pole! She was fine! Exclaimed an exasperated tenzin.

Well, she isn't now. And worse, she's confessed responsibility for all the deaths in the united republic in the past couple days.

Wha- all of them? Asked a horrified tenzin in disbelief.

For a couple of days reports had been pouring in from all over about triads, gang members, mercenaries, serial killers, crooked authority figures, and other illicit people being found by the hundred sometimes by the thousands. All tortured to death, crucified, and had their hearts ripped out.

It had now been confirmed that in the past day over 93% of organized crime within republic city had suffered the same fate...and to top it off there was now a strange giant pulsing yellow orb hovering in the middle of the city!

And the equalists? Asked tenzin reluctantly, suspecting he wouldn't like the answer.

Lin took a deep breath, when we found her she was in the wreckage of their HQ, most of them were dead, amon and his few remaining lieutenants were bowing before her and swearing fealty, all the while using air-bending to suffocate one last hapless goon-

Air bend?! Interrupted Tenzin, but korra can't-

-she can now. Interrupted lin right back, I saw it with my own eyes tenzin.

Tenzin rubbed his forehead, none of this makes any sense!

Yeah, well it's about to get worse. Not only did she confess, but she told me the most insane story that's probably ever been conceived...and yet it's the only thing that makes sense.

What? What did she tell you? What happened in the last week to change her so?

That's just it tenzin, according to her it hasn't been a week-

Lin took one last deep breath before she unleashed the mother of all bombshells.

It's been 5 years...

**AN: This is an example of my "5 years a slave" challenge. Look at my profile and resource page to learn more about this and other challenges.**

**P.S. could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on deviantart.**

**Also I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot, maybe two-shot at most. That I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Please review...I'M STARVING!**


End file.
